


10: Foster

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Kamui is a big brother now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has never really considered fostering children before, but now? He does.





	10: Foster

Kamui had never been one to care for children. It wasn’t that he disliked them, he simply didn’t understand them at the best of times. However upon meeting the Leveilleur twins, his mind began to change. At least for these two children. Though he would never admit that he saw them as such. No, no, he did not wish to incur the wrath of Alisaie. Alphinaud he could easily deal with. Not so much his sister.

He was uncertain of how the twins viewed him - aside from being the indestructible Warrior of Light. Or at least. He hadn’t been sure, until today.

It was late at night, and the duo had been at the books in House Fortemps manor - be it to study or to strategise, they refused to tell him. Kamui could see Alphinaud’s face beginning to fall, and while Alisaie’s face showed no signs of exhaustion, her body did. It was time for Kamui to intervene.

Taking swift strides over to their table, Kamui rested a hand on either of their shoulders, “Alphinaud, Alisaie, I believe it’s time for you  _ both _ to rest your eyes, minds, and souls. Reading at this Gods forsaken hour will do you no good, no matter what it is the pair of you are scheming.”

Their voices were slurred with exhaustion, but they were in sync regardless as they mumbled out a sad “Yes brother.”

It seems that the both of them were too tired to realise their choice of words as they both stood and instinctively leaned into Kamui, wishing to be carried to their beds rather than having to walk. And of course, Kamui obliged. 

He did not speak to the twins about what they said that night. Instead he took it upon himself to look out for them, even more so than before. After all, the Scions were the only family they had left. Over time, Alisaie took notice, but chose not to mention it. She knew he meant well. Besides, it wasn’t like he could go out publicly fostering them now could he?

**Author's Note:**

> im soff


End file.
